Ice age 101 sloths and mammoths and sabres cubs and cubs of Elisa
by kperotti1
Summary: The herd is back with the big family. But when Peaches's twin daughters and Elisa's and Toby's cubs are kidnapped, New sloth named Bradley who is new to the island cause his family moved, he, Rosy, Dan, Diana and Pineapples set off on a mission to rescue his loved ones and get back home before christmas, but when Cruella searches for them, trouble happens.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS WHEN THE CUBS AND OTHER MAMMALS GET KIDNAPPED. TRUE LOVE AND PEACHES'S FIRST LOVE BELONGS TO A. AND PUCAFANGIRL. ENJOY THIS STORY. :) **

* * *

Chatper 1- walking home

Once upon a last day of a golden fall. There was a 21 year old sloth named Rosy. The daugther of Carrie and Sid, Niece

of Manny, Ellie, and Peaches. Peaches is married to Apples, has 3 kids, 3 year old twins named Misa and Lisa and 13

year old teenage, Pineapples. Manny and Ellie are the parents of Peaches and Apples's inlaws, Lily is the mother of

Apples and Peaches's inlaw. Diego and Shira has cubs that are now 18, Dan and Diana. And Toby and Elisa has 20

cubs, Pongo, Justin, Balto, Thomas o Malley, Mufassa, Bambi, Tramp, Roger, Tibs, Brooke, Camela, Dora, Emily,

Stephanie, Amamda, Kristen, Mandy, Julia, and Heather. Crash and Eddie are uncles of Peaches. Granny is the feisty

one in the herd, she tends to whack Sid in the head but loves her anyway. One day, Rosy was walking home when she

saw two weird sloths takling about stealing and they were put in prison for a few years and they have a boss named

Cruella De Vil. She is a meanest mammal on earth. The two sloths are named Nick and Hoarse. Leo's buddiess.

Gangsters I shoud say.

* * *

**AY THAT CAN'T BE GOOD. **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Rosy meets Bradley

When Rosy saw two sloths, she whispered, so that's one of my mom's emery's friends. Suddenly, Nick saw a black sloth

named Bradley as He ran, Hoarse yells, Let's get him! They ran after him as Rosy ran after them to save Bradley.

Bradley stopped and kicked Hoarse in the face as Nick pushed Bradley down and as he was about to kill him, Rosy pushed

Nick away as she kicked in the male part and bit them and as she won the fight, Nick yells, Let's get out of here man!

As they left, Black sloth said, Thank you. You saved my life. You're welcome. Do you know these guys? Rosy asked as

Bradley repiled, They're the fbi's most wanted. They steal a lot of things. My name's Bradley by the way. Nice to meet

you. I'm Rosy. Rosy said as she and Bradley shaken paws. Just then, Bradley's parents came by as his mom smiled

and asked, hey Bradley, Who's your friend? Mom, Dad, This is Rosy, Rosy, These are my parents. Bradley said as Rosy

said, HI, Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you also. The sloths said. Do you wanna meet my family? Rosy asked. Sure.

They repiled.

* * *

**WOW! ROSY MEET BRADLEY AND HIS PARENTS AND LIKED HER.**

**NOW THEY'RE GONNA MEET THE HERD.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NOW AND WILL THE HERD LIKE BRADLEY AND HIS PARENTS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bradley meets the herd

At the herd, Peaches, Ellie, Carrie, Shira and Elisa were talking while Manny and the twins, Misa and Lisa were playing

together. You know, Misa and Lisa really like Manny very much Peaches. Carrie said as Ellie added, At least they're

not afraid of their own grandfather. I know. They really like him very much. Pineapples was another story, But he's

a teenager now. Peaches said as Carrie added, Rosy was afraid of Manny too but things change. Just then, Rosy,

Bradley, and his family came by as Carrie said as she smiles at her daughter, Hi Rosy, Who's your friend? Bradley, this

is my family! Rosy said as Bradley walks to every mammal as he said, Hi, I'm Bradley and these are my parents. Nice to

meet you. I'm Carrie. Rosy's mother. Carrie said as they shaken paws. And I'm Peaches, and this is my husband, Apples.

And our daughter, and our son, Misa and Lisa and Pineapples. And these are my parents and Apples's mom, Lily, My

mom in law. Peaches said. And the names of Bradley's parents are Ted and Jessie. They moved away from where

their home was destroyed and everyone got killed.

What brings you guys here? Manny asked as he picks up Misa and Lisa in his trunk and put them on his back. Well, We

moved because two crooks burned our home, and almost killed our only own son. Jessie said as Ellie said, So sorry to

hear that dears. It's ok Ellie. Right now we're looking for a home to stay at. Ted said as Manny said, Not anymore.

How would you three like to stay in the herd? You're serious?! Bradley asked happily. Yep. Manny repiled. Can you give

us a moment? Ted asked as they nodded yes and Ted and Jessie walked away from the herd as Bradley stayed behind

and stood next to Rosy as Misa asked, You would let them in the herd? Yep. IF they need staying, I'm letting them.

Manny said as Ellie said happily, I'm gald you did it again. Nice job sweetie. Yeah, You're the best grandpa. Lisa said

as Manny blushes and said, aww thanks Lisa. No problem. I'm impressed dad. Peaches said. All right. We talked it

over and we're staying here in the herd. Ted said as Bradley goes, Really?! Jessie and Ted nodded yes as Bradley runs

to them and said, Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! Hey Rosy, I gotta show you something. Come on. Sweet!

Rosy said as they ran to where Bradley's gonna show her the treehouse that he made. Be careful you two. Manny

yells. I think this is gonna work for us. Carrie said as she and Sid talked to Bradley's parents and Manny and the twins

tried to sneak behind Peaches as she said, Don't even think about it. Oh man. Manny said. Killjoy. Lisa said as Misa

asked, How do you know it's us? She has eyeballs in the back of her head. Pineapples said. Eww. Misa said. Manny

snicked as Misa tickles on Manny's stomach as he rolls over laughing as he said, Ok, Misa. Then he tickles her and

lifts her and spun her aroud and Lisa jumps on Manny as they're having fun.

* * *

**TWINS LOVED MANNY.**

**THE SLOTHS ARE STAYING IN THE HERD.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- 2 months later

It's been two monts since Rosy met Bradley, They become good friends and the parents are getting along pretty

good and talking about a lot of things. One day, Bradley came to Rosy as he said, hey, would you like to go out with me?

Bradley asked as Rosy repiled, Yes. Sure. Let's go. As they walked all day and went to the waterfalls as Bradley said to

Rosy as he bowed to his knees, Rosy, When I met you, I felt happy when I met you and we hang out at times and times

when you watch your newphews and nieces at night. Here is my question. Will you be my girlfriend? yes Bradley. Of

Course I will. Rosy said as they hugged and ran to the herd to tell the good news.

* * *

**THEY'RE TOGETHER NOW**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- When they got back

When they got back from the waterfalls, Elisa and Peaches was sobbing as Rosy asked, what happened? Two crooks took

Misa and Lisa. Peaches sobbed as Elisa sobbed as added, and the cubs. Oh no. Bradley said as Carrie said, this is not

good. At least we got Dan, Diana, Pineapples and Rosy. Toby said as Diego added, Oh yeah. I can't take the risk of

seeing my kids being taken by crooks. Wait a minute. Are they skinny and fat? I notice them. Their names are Nick and

Hoarse. Bradley said as Manny asked, How do you know them? they're the ones who burned down our old home and

Rosy kicked their butts saving me. Bradley said as Sid added, All right, That's my girl. How are we gonna get the cubs

and Misa and Lisa back? Apples asked as Lily repiled, There must be a way. I don't know. Ellie said as she hugs Peaches.

If I see them again, They're getting a butt whooping. Granny said as she whacks, thinking It's Manny, But it's

Pineapples in the butt with her cane as he yells, Ow! Don't do that! I hate it when you do that! Pineapples yelled as

Granny snaps, Don't sass me mister! Granny yelled as Pineapples muttered, If she's wasn't that old, I would put her

in a tree with bees hanging. PINEAPPLES! Peaches exclaimed as Crash, Eddie, Manny, Apples, Diego, Toby, and Sid

and Ted laughed as Peaches, Ellie, Granny, Carrie, Jessie, Shira and Elisa and Lily yelled at the boys saying, WILL YOU

BOYS SHUT UP?! They stopped laughing as Peaches smacked Pineapples upside the head. Pineapples said, Ow. Really?

That's not very nice. Peaches said sternly as Sid added, Come on. Have a little fun. Shut up Sidney. Granny said as

Carrie said, thank you Granny. What? What did I do? Carrie! Sid said as they went to the cave. As everyone went to

the cave, Bradley said to Pineapples, Dan, Diana and Rosy, I got and Idea. Come on. As they got to their tree house,

they're gonna do the twilight bark, but not barking like a dog.

* * *

**OH NO! CUBS AND MISA AND LISA ARE KIDNAPPED!**

**WHAT HAPPNS WHEN THE OTHERS SEND MESSAGES TO THEIR FRIENDS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Sending messages

When they got to their tree house, Course Pineapples is waiting at the bottom, Bradley, Rosy, Pineapples, Dan and

Diana wrote messages to their friends and as they got done, Bradley said, Ok, Rosy, What friends are you sending to?

Rosy repiled, Few names I can't remember. Ok. Let's move on. Dan said as they ran to deliver messages to their

friends and told them to pass it on to every sloth, mammoth, and sabres and wolf cubs and send it to the colonel.

Colonel is a black sabre and his assistants, Caption, Brown mammoth and sergent, grey sloth. As they got the message,

Colonel said, Sounds like an alert. 20 cubs and 2 mammoth twin captured. I'll send Bradley's friend, Michael to get

Bradley over here to lead him to where they are. The De Vil place. We're gonna head over there and check it out til he

gets

here. Come on sergent. Yes sir right o sir. Sergent said as Colonel said, Take over captain. Right o sir. Captain said

as they walk to the De Vil place.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE THEY KNOW WHERE THEY ARE.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- One night

One night rushes, One of Pineapples's friends named Mark and Brendon got the message as they rushed to Pineapples

while he was playing wrestling for 8th grade winter sport. After wrestling, Pineapples went to hang out with his

buddies as wrestling for school was done for the holiday break. As Mark and Brendon tell Pineapples the news,

Pineapples tell Dan and Diana, then Bradley. At the treehouse, Rosy was lying on the leavebag as a chair as she waited

for the report. Bradley came up as Rosy asked, Any luck? Yep. My friend wants us. How are we gonna get there? Rosy

asked as Bradley repiled, Uhh. We'll take the shortcut through the villige to get there. Come on. Moments later,

Have you seen Pineapples? Peaches asked as Carrie and Shira added, And Rosy, Dan and Diana? Don't tell me they're

missing, I WILL FLIP! Diego said as he's concerned about his kids. Yes but clam down. Bradley is missing too.

Jessie said as Manny said, Are you serious? This is not good. It's 5 days til christmas and our kids are missing.

Apples said as Toby repiled, Great. What's next? Don't say that Toby. Elisa said as Ellie said, We gotta find them.

We don't know where they are now. Sid said. Good point. Crash said as Eddie repiled, All we can do is pray.

* * *

**NOW THE HERD KNOWS THEIR KIDS ARE MISSING TOO.**

**DIEGO IS LIKE MANNY NOW.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Head there tonight

As Bradley, Rosy, Pineapples, Dan and Diana ran to meet Bradley's friend, Michael to explain where to go and how to

get there and save everyone at De Vil place. When they got to Michael, Michael said, Thank goodness you're here dude.

And who are they? Mike, This is my girlfriend, Rosy and my friends, Pineapples, Dan and his sister, Diana. Bradley said

as Mike said, Nice to meet you all. Did they find all the cubs? Rosy asked as Pineapples added, And my twin sisters?

Yes we did. They're at the De Vil place. Mike said. DE VIL?! Rosy gasped as Bradley added, The De Vil place! Guys,

it was them! Nick, Hoarse, and Cruella. Pineapples said as Mike asked, Someone you guys know? Sorry dude. Dan said

as Diana repiled, There's no tiime to explain. As they started running to save everyone, Rosy said as she whimpers,

Oh my god I hope we're not too late. Michael yells, GOOD LUCK BRADLEY! IF YOU GUYS LOSE YOUR WAY, CONNECT

US BY ROAR OR TRUMPET, WE WILL STAND BY TIL YOU SAVE THEM!

* * *

**OFF TO THE RESCUE! **

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SERGENT GOES TO SAVE THE CUBS AND OTHERS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Looking for the pups and the others

As Colonel and Sergent got to De Vil place, Colonel said, This is the place where the cubs and the others are. Definiatly

the right place sir. I'll go in there and get them out of there. Sergent said as he climbs and crawls himself in as he found

a hole and goes through it as he asked the red sloth, are you stolen by them? Yep. Red female sloth said as sergent

added, Hey kids, You better get out of here if you wanna save your skins. There's a hole in the wall by the door. As they

went through the wall, Nick goes, I'll pop them off the head, you do the skinning. Oh don't start with that, we went over

this a million times already. Hoarse yelled as sergent pushes Misa through the hole and Nick yells, Hey dude, Look!

they're went through the hole. Bring a torch! We'll hunt them down if we have to ourself.

* * *

**OH NO! THEY KNOW THE CUBS AND EVERYONE ESCAPED!**

**WILL THEY FIND THEM?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The chase

As Nick and Hoarse has a search party to find the kids and sergent, They looked in the kitchen, Dining room,

bathroom, and living room. Then they look upstairs as Nick goes in the bedroom and he calls, (Whistles) Here kiddies.

(Whistles) Kiddies, Come on out, come out wherever you are. As he lifted the sheets, Misa screamed as she knocks

Nick to the ground and every mammoths, sloths and sabres and cubs were running from Nick with Sergent as Nick

yells, HOARSE! GET ALL OF THEM BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM! As they got the kids, Nick yells, Shut that door dude!

Everyone was freaking out as Nick shut the other door and yells, AND CLOSE THE OTHER! ENOUGH OF THIS RUNNING

RINGING AROUND THE ROSY!

* * *

**THEY HAVE FOUND AND GOT THEM AGAIN!**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ROSY AND BRADLEY, AND THE OTHERS FIGHT THOSE TWO?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS IS THE ROUND TWO WHEN ROSY FIGHTS BACK AND THIS TIME, PINEAPPLES, DAN AND DIANA AND BRADLEY HELP HER FIGHT BACK AS WELL.**

Chapter 11- Fight back

Bradley, Rosy, Pineapples, Dan and Diana was walking as Rosy said, Uhh. Guys, I think we're lost. We can't be too far.

Bradley said as Dan roars as Colonel said, by jewel! It can't be Bradley and his friends! He said as he runs to them but

slips on the ice and crashes in the snow. It's the colonel! Come on! Diana yells as she and the others runs to the colonel

as Rosy asked, Is the cubs and the others all right? NO time to explain! They're in trouble! Colonel said as Bradley adds,

oh no. Come on! Inside, Mammoths, sloths, and sabre cubs and wolf cubs are in the corner as Nick laughs evilly, Ah

ha ha ha ha ha. Now we got them Hoarse! They ran out of room! Suddenly, Dan, Diana, Pineapples, Bradley, and

Rosy came through the window angrily as they grin teeth as Nick yells, Ya what do we have here? Couple of teenagers?!

Come on Hoarse old pal! Give em what for! Rosy kicks Hoarse in the face as Bradley yells, LET'S FIGHT! As they fight,

Sergent got all mammoths, sloths, sabres cubs and wolf cubs out of there and Pineapples tied Hoarse and Nick as

fight ended and Bradley yells, Come on guys, Let's go! As they ran to get to the others, Nick and Hoarse yells as they

got out of the De vil place, I'LL SKIN THOSE MAMMALS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

* * *

**YAY! ROSY AND THE OTHERS WON THE FIGHT.**

**THOSE TWO ARE NOT GIVING UP THAT EASY.**

**WILL THEY SEE THEIR FRIENDS AGAIN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Reuion

As Bradley, Rosy, Dan, Diana and Pineapples got to the shelter where everyone is, 20 cubs and Misa and Lisa goes to

Rosy, Bradley, Pineapples, Dan and Diana as they had a reuion as they're gald to see them. As they calmed down,

Pineapples asked, everyone here? all 22? Yes Pineapples and there's a lot of us. Misa said as Pineapples asked, What?

100? Where did they all come from? Why does Cruella want so many? She's gonna make coats out of us. Purple female

sloth said as Diana said, She couldn't. That's right. Mammals and coats. Sergent said. Nick and Hoarse were gonna

hurt us and skin us. Pongo said as Emily said, She's a devil. A witch. What are we gonna do? We gotta get back home

somehow. Pineapples said. What about the others? What will they do? We can't just leave them. Lisa said as she added,

they all our friends. How many sloths, sabre cubs, cubs and mammoths do we have? Dan asked as They repiled, 150.

All three of them? Dan asked as Diana repiled, Yep. We're taking them with us. All of them. Yep. Misa said as Sergent

said, it's them again. Coming our way. You need to run for it. Thank you. All of you. Sergent, Colonel, Captain. Bradley

said as Rosy repiled, Bless you all. How can we ever repay you? Nothing at all. Always a pleasure. Colonel said.

Come on everyone, this way. Diana and Rosy said as every sloth, mammoth, sabre and cubs were running and

out they went and Dan, Bradley, And Pineapples ran for it behind everyone else.

* * *

**YAY! THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER! BUT OH NO, NICK AND HOARSE ARE COMING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Walking on ice

As everyone escaped, Colonel was ready to fight off the crooks as Hoarse said, They're not here either Nick. Now

we got a sabre now. Nick said as Sergent is up on Captain's head as he's ready to pull Captain's ear as he said, Ready

captain, aim, Fire one. Captain kicks Nick as he hit the wall. Fire two. Then Kicked Hoarse to the wall as Nick yells,

Hey, There they go those little runts! Come on! As they on the bridge, Nick said, They gonna around here somewhere.

Hey Nick. Do you think they went down the frozen creek and leaving not a even a paw print on the snow? Hoarse asked

as Nick repiled, Nah, Kids are not smart. As they left, Rosy, Bradley lead the sloths, Pineapples, Misa and Lisa lead

the young mammoths, and Dan and Diana lead the sabre cubs and wolf cubs off the ice and went on their journey back

home.

* * *

** LOL. THIS IS FUNNY JUST LIKE 101 DALMATIANS.**

**NICK AND HOARSE HAVE A HARD TIME FINDING THEM**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**CREULLA WILL NOT BE PLEASED.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- In the storm

The next morning, Creulla was driving very fast as she hit the brakes and almost crashes in Hoarse and Nick as she

backs up and yells, well, any sign of them? Not so much of a blasted footprint. We been looking for them since this

morning. Nick said as Cruella yells, We're not giving yet, we'll find them if it takes til next christmas, NOW GET GOING

AND WATCH YOUR DIVING! In the afternoon, The snowstorm was blowing hard as Rosy and the others was walking

through as Bradley was counting every mammoth, sloth, and cubs and sabres and he walks back and carries Pongo

as Bradley's 2nd friend, Joseph comes running as he said, we have shelter for you. We got lots of food and other stuff.

Oh thank goodness. Rosy! Rosy! This way Rosy! Shelter across the field. Bradley said as everyone turned around for

shelter. it's not far. Come on. This way. Follow Joseph! Bradley said as he grabs Pongo and carries him.

* * *

**POOR PONGO. FREEZING. AT LEAST BRADLEY'S HELPING HIM**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Shelter

As everyone got to shelter, Everyone sat down half frozen and as Bradley came in last and puts Pongo down, Rosy

asked, Are they all here Brad? Yes Rosy. All 150 and counted. Bradley said as one of Joseph's sister named Princess

said, Bradley, we were so worried about you. Blue male sloth's stomach growled as Duchess said, Do they like warm

milk? It's fresh in a can. Where is the milk? Pink female asked as Duchess said, come and get it kids. We got plenty and

it's on the house. This way children, around this way. Pineapples said as Diana added, Don't crowd. You have to take

turns. As everyone was done wtih milk, They went to sleep as Duchess said, Quiet everyone. Let's them sleep the poor

things. They're so tired and they have such a long way to go.

* * *

**YEP. EVERYONE IS SAFE AND SOUND**

**NOW THEY HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO.**

**WHAT HAPPENS THE NEXT MORNING?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Next morning

The next morning, Rosy and Diana were the leaders of the kids as they checked to make sure the coast is clear. As they

checked, Rosy and Diana started running and leading the way as the kids follows the girls and when they cross the

villige and Dan, Pineapples, and Bradley rushes to them as they heard the horn as Pineapples grabs tree branch and

sweeps the footprints so Cruella doesn't see them as he got done, Bradley, Dan and Pineapples ran for it as Cruella

drives and backs up and said, well now, what do we have here? So they would make a fool of out Cruella. Hahahahhahah.

She said as she beeps her horn and yells, NICK! HOARSE! These tracks lead straight the villiage. Boy. It's them all

right. Nick said as Cruella added, you two take left, I'll take right.

* * *

**OH NO! THEY KNOW WHERE THE OTHERS ARE HEADING**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL SHE FIND THEM? **

**WILL ROSY AND THE OTHERS GET HOME OR CAUGHT DEAD?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Nicky helps

Nicky, Bradley's 3rd friend was waiting as Bradley, Rosy and the other were running to him as Nicky said, BRADLEY!

I got a ride home for you. A ride home? Guys, did you hear that? Bradley said. You mean all of us? Diana asked as

Lisa added, you mean we don't have to walk anymore. Nicky repiled, that's right little miss. Come on, we better hurry.

We got a ride home! Come on children! Rosy said happily as they ran inside as Nicky, Bradley, Rosy, Dan and his

sister, Diana and Pineapples goes to the window as Nicky said, There's a wagon. It's going to the sloth villiage where

king Dodger and Queen Niamh are at. Oh no. It's Cruella and Nick and Hoarse. Bradley said as they heard Misa and Lisa.

Guys, what is this black stuff? Hey guys, I got an idea. Bradley said as he rolls in the soot as he said, We'll roll in the

soot and be labrador mammals. Shotgun! Red male sloth said as everyone rolls in the soot.

* * *

** AWESOME IDEA BRADLEY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Getting everyone on wagon

As everyone is in soot, Nicky took 15 sloths as he said, now stay right with me kids. Ha. We're gonna fool that old lady.

Green male sloth said. Nicky and 15 sloths were walking as Rosy said, Bradley, I'm so afraid. Nicky was leading the

sloths as Pineapples was leading young mammoths and Diana was leading sabre cubs as well. Look Nick. Do you

suppose they disgused themselves? Hoarse asked as Nick said, Say now dude, That's jsut what they did. Kids would

always do that. Nick hits Hoarse in the head and yells, You idiot! Nicky, Diana and Pineapples got everyone in the

wagon as Bradley said, So far so good. Come on Rosy. Roll in your makeup. I'll go get the other in the wagon.

As Rosy rolled in soot, she leads the others as Bradley asked, Do you think it seems?... No. We're running out of time.

Nicky said as Bradley runs to get the others as he told Rosy, Hurry Rosy, It's about ready to leave. Bradley got the

others as Bradley had everyone in the wagon and Rosy went to get the rest. That should do it. At least you'll get back

to the sloth villiage. You guys better get on right now. Nicky said as Pineapples, Bradley, Dan and Diana got on and

put everyone in the wagon.

* * *

**ROSY WENT TO GET THE REST OF THE OTHERS BUT WILL SHE MAKE ON TIME?**

**CRUELLA AND THE CROOKS ARE ON THE LOOSE!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Escape now!

Rosy runs back to get Lisa and Misa as she stopped and shocked as Nick and Hoarse tried to find them. Rosy

quickly runs in as she yells, Hurry girls! As they got out, they ran for the wagon as the wagon was slowly leaving as Lisa

and Misa ran very fast ahead and Rosy trips but quickly gets up and soot is washed off of her as Cruella yells, NICK!

HOARSE! THERE THEY GO! IN THE WAGON! Nick shoots a knife at Rosy's leg as she almost fell but kept going. Nicky

runs back and attacks Nick and Hoarse as Rosy runs to the wagon and jumps on it and Bradley helps her up as

Pineapples said, I got an idea. And throw rocks at Nick and Hoarse and Cruella as they fall and the wagon is gone.

You idiots! YOu, You fools! oh my god they're gone. Cruella cried as Nick said, Aw shut up! Rosy's leg was bleeding as

Bradley said, you're ok? Yep. I'm fine. Rosy repiled as Bradley carries her and put her down on Pineapples's trunk.

* * *

**THEY ESCAPED JUST IN TIME, BUT ROSY HURTS HER LEG**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL THEY GET HOME?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Home at last

At the herd, Peaches, Apples and everyone was sitting down as Jessie said as she put a glassball on the chrismtas tree,

Ted, Your song was a big hit. Pretty good I say. Yes we know. I still can't believe that Pineapples, Dan, Diana, Bradley,

and Rosy would run away. Ted said as Peaches comes out and said, There's a christmas cheer for everyone, If there's

something to be cheerful about. Peaches said sadly as tears come out of her eye as she walks back to the cave.

Suddenly, They heard yaps from cubs as Elisa said, what the? Then cubs comes running as Elisa happily sobbed, Oh my

cubs! Toby and Elisa licked and hugged everyone of them and Diana and Dan comes running and said, mom! dad!

Diana! Shira said as Diego added, Dan! and hugged them and said, we were so worried about you two. Mommy!

Daddy! Misa and Lisa yelled as Peaches runs to them and lifts them as she happily sobs, Oh my angels! Apples runs to

Peaches as Manny, Ellie, Lily, Crash and Eddie follows him and hugs them as Misa said, I was afraid we're never gonna

see you again. Now you're here now. Manny said as he lifts her from Peaches's trunk. Mom! Pineapples yells as

Peaches hugs him and Ellie said, Thank goodness you three are ok. We were so worried. Lily said. Now you kids are

ok. Apples said as Manny repiled, Thank goodness cause I don't want anyone to get hurt. Even if it's my favorite

grandchildren. Mom! Dad! Granny! Rosy called as Carrie happily sobs, Rosy! Thank goodness you're ok! As they

hugged, Your leg's bleeing. Sid said as Granny added, we know that. Bradley runs to his parents as he hugs them.

* * *

**EVERYONE IS HOME AT LAST. **

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH BRADLEY AND ROSY NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Alone time with Bradley and Rosy

It's been a year since Rosy and Bradley save everyone from the crooks and Cruella. Pineapples is now 14 and the twins,

Misa and Lisa are now 4. Rosy and Bradley went to the waterfalls as Bradley said, Ahh. This is beautiful. Isn't it?

Yep it is. Rosy said as Bradley said to Rosy as he bowed down on his knees and took Rosy's hand, Rosy, we have been

together for 1 year and saving everyone's lives and bad enemys are gone for good. Will you be an honor of being

my wife? Oh my god! Bradley! Yes! Of course I will! Rosy said happily as they hugged and went to tell the news.

When they got to the herd, Manny was telling the twins a story and as it ended, Bradley said, Everyone, We got good

news. Oh. This is gonna be good. Carrie said as Rosy repiled, we're getting married. Everyone cheered as Sid and Manny

said, Awesome. We got our eyes on you two. Grandpa, Relax, They're gonna be fine. Misa said as Manny lifts her and

said, ok my little sweetie. Hey! Then Lisa throws a snowball at him as Manny said as he smiled, that's it! come here

you! Can't catch me! Lisa said as Manny got her by the leg and said, gotcha! they laughed as Peaches and Apples

watched them play as she said, Do they know how to have fun? Yep. Apples said. I miss being a little kid.

Me too. Peaches said as Ellie said, Don't we all?

* * *

**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY! **

**YAY! I DID IT! I HAVE COMPLETED THE STORY! **

**THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNNING. THERE WILL BE A STORY WHEN EVERY FRIENDS THAT THEY MEET IN THE DISNEY CHARACTERS AND ENERMIES TO KILL.**

**UP NEXT IS ICE AGE MEETS VALIANT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
